huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Horasstr
Horasstr was the merged tribe from Survivor: Thailand. Even though one post-switch tribe had the majority in numbers, their lack of unity led to a complete and utter decimation of them. Meanwhile, the come from behind status also allowed the emergence of under the radar power players where one of them ended up winning the game. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Harriet, originally on Survivor: Guatemala, this cafe worker has shown she is loyal but also naive and impulsive. *Hillary, one of the Galu members from Survivor: Samoa who was voted out when she couldn't win the next immunity challenge. *Jeremiah from Survivor: Redemption Island, he has shown to be likeable but quickly disposed of at the merge. *Katniss, originally competing in Survivor: Redemption Island, she is most notable for being one of the Raro Five during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Laura, most notable for being apart of the Jalapao Alliance during Survivor: Tocantins who was voted out when Aida won immunity. *Montana, a castaway originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who has always appeared to be one or two steps behind the master strategists. *Nick, the youngest winner ever during Survivor: Guatemala but was an immediate target in a crowd of all stars. *Scott, who after losing the second duel during Survivor: Redemption Island found himself in a position of power during Survivor: Marquesas and being a threat to win. *Tucker, most notable for flipping on the Burra Alliance during Survivor: Fiji that got him to the Final Tribal Council but no jury votes. Tribe History The Horasstr tribe was formed on Day 30. The post-switch Hying Saw members had a 5-4 majority over the Ta Chang group, which led to the perception that the minority would easily be picked off. Harriet and Nick, who were original Kung switched to Hying Saw, were on the outs of the five alliance and refused to join with them to simply have the numbers. At the first merged tribal council, the pair voted for Hillary because they wanted to get rid of Ta Chang members first, but the Hying Saw trio of Laura, Tucker and Katniss voted for Harriet in spite. This allowed the Ta Chang quartet which included Montana, Jeremiah, Hillary and Scott, to have the control even if they didn't know about it and Katniss was voted out. The Ta Chang alliance began to feel confident and out of fear, Nick and Harriet made amends to the Hying Saw group. This created a 4-4 tie based on post-switch tribal lines which required both sides to find a flipper. Tucker wanted to make a move and weighed up his options about flipping. At tribal council, the Hying Saw voted for Montana but the Ta Chang alliance and Tucker voted for Laura and she was the fourth member of the jury. Tucker, after making the move against his group, was seen as a shady player and shunned by Harriet and Nick. He continued to conspire with the Ta Chang group but also felt guilty for the betrayal. He told his tribe that he would be voting with them for Jeremiah if they still trusted him. Knowing their days were numbered anyway, the pair trusted Tucker and agreed. When he won individual immunity, they had no option to blindside him and instead voted for Jeremiah who had already won two individual immunities. However, Ta Chang now had a majority and Harriet was voted out. Within the tribe of six, the alliances continued to shift from its rigid form. Tucker, Scott and Jeremiah as the stronger males of the tribe formed an alliance outside of Ta Chang. Montana and Hillary, seeing the boys were blatantly changing alliances also formed their own pairing. This left Nick on the outs and without any allies. At tribal council, the girls voted for Tucker, Nick voted for Hillary but the majority of boys thought it was easier to get rid of Nick and he was sent home. With Tucker now the only Hying Saw member left, he was feeling pressure to perform at a higher standard. Even though these changing alliances existed, the Ta Chang four remained unified. Hillary however was also feeling that Montana had a high position in the alliance and tried to convince others to blindside her. This plan never really eventuated and in a 3-1-1 vote, Tucker was voted out. Ta Chang now had to turn on each other. Scott and Jeremiah as the alpha males of the tribe were seen as big threats to get rid of. The girls made amends on Hillary trying to blindside Montana and agreed the best thing to do is to target the boys. At tribal council, Montana spared Jeremiah because she felt he could be more easily manipulated which resulted in Scott's elimination. The Final Three was a crucial point for Montana. She had a solid alliance with Hillary which the pair could always fall back on. Meanwhile, to guarantee her position at the Final Tribal Council, she also formed a Final Two deal with Jeremiah. When he was able to win the final immunity challenge, the pair continued their partnership which resulted in Hillary completing the jury. Now at the Final Tribal Council, Montana and Jeremiah had to face the jury. Majority in the jury appreciated how Montana remained under the radar when she needed to but then emerged by playing sides with Hillary and Jeremiah. On the other hand, Jeremiah was criticised for not being as strong and for letting Montana control him at the end. In the end, Montana was given the title of Sole Survivor after outwitting Jeremiah to get to the end after winning seven of nine jury votes from Hillary, Katniss, Laura, Natalia, Rachel, Tucker and Scott compared to Jeremiah's two from Harriet and Nick who were upset with Montana's lack of genuine care at her connections with them. Trivia *Horasstr holds the record for the latest day a merged tribe was formed in a 39 day game, where this tribe was formed on Day 30. **Gitanos from Survivor: Panama holds the latest record overall but this was caused by an extended game. **It is also only one of two merged tribes to have nine members, following Soliantu. Category:Tribe Category:Thailand Tribes